


Niespodzianka

by LoviNek



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem!naruto
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy po pół roku zamiast Naruko pojawił się tylko list, wszyscy zaczęli się niepokoić. Minato posyłał swoich ludzi, by sprawdzali, co się z nią dzieje. Każdy jednak przynosił te same wiadomości: wszystko w porządku. Gdy po sześciu latach dziewczyna wróciła do rodzinnej wioski, nikt nie spodziewał się, że wróci z dzieckiem. Ze swoim dzieckiem. Bez ojca. A Sasuke nie może przeboleć tego, że nie powiedział dziewczynie o swoich uczuciach. A teraz wszystko stało się bardziej skomplikowane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coś innego. Lubię tę historię. Pomysł jest niezły, a wykonanie sprawiło mi wiele frajdy. Mam nadzieję, że innym też się spodoba.

Od zawsze pamiętała odrzucenie. Mimo, iż ojciec dwoił się i troił, by nie dać jej odczuć czegoś zbędnego, odrzucenie było cały czas. I samotność. A ona po prostu chciała, by dzieci się z nią bawiły, by dorośli byli mili, a staruszkowie zachowywali się jak dobrzy dziadkowie. Widocznie chciała zbyt dużo.  


Nie znała matki. Ojciec nieczęsto o niej mówił, gdyż każde jej wspomnienie budziło w nim ból. Dlatego każdą wydartą od niego informacje o niej trzymała w sobie jak skarb. Przyglądała się innym mamom, wyobrażając sobie, że to ona jest tak przytulana, głaskana, całowana. Jednak wyobrażenia to jedyne, na co mogła sobie pozwolić.  


Dlatego postanowiła stać się najlepsza. Ćwiczyła zawzięcie każdego dnia, zazwyczaj sama, lub pod okiem ojca. Trenowała przez całe dnie, w czasie, których nikt nie mógł jej przeszkodzić. Czasami wymykała się również nocą na treningi. Z całych sił chciała sprawić, by ludzie odnosili się do niej z szacunkiem.  


Zaczęła akademię razem z innymi dzieciakami. Na początku było ciężko. Inni, z jakiegoś nieznanego jej powodu, odtrącali ją, poniżali, a czasami nawet i bili. Nie dawała jednak za wygraną i codziennie wracała do klasy z determinacją w oczach. Ojciec nie znał jej problemów. Nie chciała zawracać mu głowy. I tak miał za dużo zmartwień z rządzeniem wioską.  


Po kilku miesiącach powoli coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Niektórzy już nie odganiali jej z byle powodu. A czasami nawet zapraszali do siebie. Zaczęła zdobywać przyjaciół. Byli to w większości sami chłopcy, którzy słyszeli o niej, jako niezłym kawalarzu. W końcu razem zaczęli płatać psikusy dorosłym.  


Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji i Lee. To była jej paczka. Razem tworzyli piątkę urwisów, którzy dawali się we znaki nawet najtwardszym nauczycielom. Była przez nich akceptowana, mimo iż… Nie wiedziała, mimo iż co. Ale była wdzięczna tym czterech chłopakom za to.

Była zima. Na ziemi leżało sporo śniegu, a z nieba leciało jeszcze więcej. Zajęcia skończyły się dziś wcześniej. Paczka przyjaciół pobiegła na największą ulicę w Konoha. Na tej ulicy były same wielkie wille i bogaci panowie.  


-Zróbmy takiego wielkiego bałwana!!- Krzyknął Kiba i rzucił się w śnieg na poboczu. Reszta poszła za jego przykładem.  


Lepili śnieżnego człowieka ponad godzinę. Przemoczyli rękawiczki, czapki i szaliki. Dużo śniegu również naleciało im za kołnierze kurtek. Nie przejmowali się tym. Ważne było, że bałwan wyszedł ogromny. Później urządzili jeszcze bitwę na śnieżki. Lecz tu dobra passa się skończyła. Z jednego domu wyszedł mężczyzna i dostał śnieżką prosto w twarz. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie, a później na złego faceta i nie zastanawiali się długo.  


-WIAĆ!!!!!!- krzyknęła, a reszta zastosowała się do jej polecenia i wzięła nogi za pas.  


Mężczyzna nie chciał dać na wygraną i pobiegł za nimi. W pewnej chwili rozdzielili się. Dziewczyna wbiegła w wąską uliczkę i przewróciła się. Jacyś chłopcy podłożyli jej nogę, a teraz stali nad nią z głupawymi uśmiechami na twarzy. Zaraz nadszedł zdyszany mężczyzna, złapał ją za kołnierz i podniósł do góry.  


-Panna Namikaze. Więc to twoja robota! Mów, kto ci pomagał!!  


Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię i patrzyła hardo w jego oczy.  


-Skoro tak, to sama odpowiesz za wszystko. Co powiesz na 5 godzin odśnieżania?  


-Co?  


-Za każdego z was!  


-Że jak?  


-Czyli 25 godzin, jeżeli dobrze się doliczyłem. I??  


-Nie możesz! Tylko Hokage…  


-Ale Hokage nie ma. Wiem, że wyjechał z ważną misją. I kto cię teraz obroni, jak tatusia brakło??  


Blondynka zacisnęła mocno pięści, prawie wbijając sobie paznokcie w dłonie. Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pociągnął dziewczynę do swojego domu, gdzie wręczył jej łopatę i kazał odśnieżać ulicę. Naruko, wściekła na cały świat i na niesprawiedliwość, jaka jej się przydarzyła, wzięła narzędzie i zaczęła swoją pracę, nie zważając na to, że wokół zaczyna się ściemniać, staje się coraz zimniej, a jej całe ubranie jest mokre.  


Wróciła do domu przed północą. Wyleżała się w wannie pełnej gorącej wody prawie pół godziny, po czym dopadła do łóżka, przykryła się dwiema kołdrami i usnęła, targana drgawkami z zimna.

-Czekaliśmy na ciebie w naszej kryjówce. Co się stało??  


Czterech chłopaków doskoczyło do siedzącej przy grzejniku w szkole Naruko. Ta spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  


-Gościu gonił mnie aż do domu, a później jeszcze czatował. Nie mogłam się wydostać. Przepraszam.  


-Skoro tak…- mruknął Kiba i przysiadł obok dziewczyny. Reszta usiadła obok nich.  


-To gdzie dzisiaj idziemy? Śnieg nadal pada, jakby chciał nas całkowicie zasypać.- spytał Lee, jak zwykle pełen energii.  


-Sorry chłopcy, ale dzisiaj nie dam rady. Musze lecieć od razu do domu.- mruknęła blondynka.  


-Szkoda. Miałem zaprosić was do siebie. Mama wynalazła nowy przepis na czekoladowe babeczki.- Choji oblizał się i wpakował pół bułki od razu do ust.  


-Pewnie będą pyszne. Przynieś mi jedną na jutro.  


-Ty wierzysz, że chociaż jedna ostoi się do jutra??- Shikamaru podniósł w górę jedną brew, a reszta wybuchła śmiechem.  


-Wierzę w was chłopaki. Zamotacie coś i jedna na pewno zostanie!  


-Dobra, niech ci będzie. Jutro zjesz pyszną czekoladową babeczkę, która zapewne podbije twoje podniebienie.  


-Mam taką nadzieję.

Następne popołudnie minęło jej na odśnieżaniu. Ciągle padający śnieg wcale jej w tym nie pomagał. Miała przez niego tylko coraz więcej roboty. Ledwo czuła dłonie pod trzema warstwami rękawiczek, nie mówiąc już o chyba odpadających palcach u nóg.  


Znów pracowała prawie do północy, cały czas obserwowana przez zasłony. Była tylko kolejną atrakcją w ten zimny, wietrzny dzień. Zacisnęła powieki, by nie wypuścić łez. W końcu rzuciła łopatę przez płot na podwórko gościa i uciekła do domu, marząc tylko o ciepłej kąpieli i łóżku.

-Skombinowałem nawet dwie babeczki dla ciebie.- Kiba przyleciał do siedzącej pod grzejnikiem dziewczyny. Ta szybko chowała dłonie w rękawy, jednak szatyn zdążył zauważyć, że miała je obandażowane.- Co się stało?  


-Nic takiego. Dzięki za babeczki. Z miłą chęcią zjem!  


Blondyna zabrała mu je i wpakowała sobie jedną do buzi. Inuzuka uśmiechnął się i podał jej termos z ciepłą herbatą, który dziewczyna przyjęła z wdzięcznością, malującą się w jej oczach. Była głodna. Nie jadła kolacji, a dzisiaj ledwo z łóżka wstała, już musiała biec na lekcje. Śniadania też nie zjadła. Dobrze, że miała w szkole przyjaciół.

Wróciła na miejsce swojej kary. Jeżeli dobrze liczyła, zostało jej mniej niż połowa z tych dwudziestu pięciu do odpracowania. Wzięła się od razu do pracy, chcąc zrobić jak najwięcej. Był piątek. W sobotę dokończy robotę i wypocznie. A w niedzielę, gdy wróci ojciec, nawet nie zauważy, że coś było nie tak.  


Pracowała długo i dopiero po pierwszej stwierdziła, że odpracowała większość. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Była zmęczona, głodna i przemarznięta. Do tego wiał straszny wiatr i zacinał śniegiem prosto w jej twarz. Przykucnęła za murkiem, czekając aż wiatr ucichnie i będzie mogła bez przeszkód wrócić do domu. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy usnęła.  


Obudziło ją mocne klepnięcie w policzek. Otworzyła powoli oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje i co się wokół niej dzieje. Ktoś stał nad nią i coś mówił.  


-Co tu robisz? Zamarzniesz! Już dawno powinnaś być w domu!!  


-D-d-d-d-d-d-d-omu?- z trudem powiedziała, szczękając zębami z zimna.  


-Zabiorę cię do siebie!  


Nieznajomy wziął ją na ręce i otulił płaszczem, który miał na sobie. Blondynka zasnęła na chwilę, a gdy się obudziła, chłopak, który ja niósł, wchodził właśnie do dużego domu. Posadził ją na stole w kuchni, po czym znikł na korytarzu, by zaraz wrócić najwyraźniej z matką.  


-Ona?! Nie miałeś, kogo znaleźć, tylko…  


-Jest cała przemarznięta. Spała na ulicy tylko kilkanaście metrów od naszego domu. Miałem ją zostawić, by zamarzła?  


-Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Zaraz coś zrobię, by ją rozgrzać.  


Do zmarzniętego mózgu Naruko zaczęły docierać fakty z otoczenia. Kobieta wzięła ją do łazienki, rozebrała, po czym wyszorowała w gorącej wodzie i ubrała w jakieś grube ciuchy. Później dziewczynka dostała ciepłą zupę do zjedzenia. Pałaszowała, aż jej się uszy trzęsły. Gdy skończyła, razem z kilkoma dokładkami, chłopak, który ją wziął, usiadł obok niej i podał jej kubek gorącej herbatki.  


-Jak się tam znalazłaś, Naruko?- spytał.  


-Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam?- zdziwiła się.  


-Często cię widuję z gabinecie Hokage, gdy przyjmuje od niego misje.- odpowiedział jej z nikłym uśmiechem.  


-Jesteś… Itachi Uchiha, prawda??  


-Zgadza się. A teraz powiedz, jak się tam znalazłaś.  


-Miałam karę.-powiedziała cicho.  


-Karę?  


-Zbudowaliśmy bałwana i rzucaliśmy się śnieżkami. I jeden pan dostał niechcący śnieżką w twarz. I się zdenerwował. I zaczęliśmy uciekać. I rozdzieliliśmy się. I mnie podcięli jakieś chłopaki na ulicy. I on mnie złapał. I kazał mi odśnieżać ulicę 5 godzin za każdego z nas, a było nas pięcioro. I…  


-Dobrze, już wystarczy!- przerwał jej Itachi, gdyż dziewczynka zaczynała mówić coraz szybciej.- Długo pracowałaś??  


-Zostało mi jeszcze coś koło pięciu godzin.- powiedziała, zadowolona z faktu, że zrobiła tak dużo sama.  


-Pracowałaś przez dwadzieścia godzin?!!!- prawie krzyknęła kobieta.- Ile dni??  


-Trzy…  


-Wychodzę!- brunet wstał nagle.- Idę porozmawiać sobie z tym facetem…  


-Nie myślisz, że jest trochę za późno??- spytała matka.  


-Właśnie teraz będzie najodpowiedniejsza pora.- powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z kuchni. Po chwili słychać było trzask głównych drzwi.  


-Ja nie chciałam przysparzać żadnych problemów… - mruknęła Naruko, wpatrując się w swój kubek. – Może ja już będę szła…?  


-Gdzie niby chcesz iść?? – kobieta posadziła ją z powrotem na krześle i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Itachi niedługo wróci, tylko załatwi pewną sprawę znęcania się nad nieletnimi.  


-Ale to nie było jeszcze takie złe. Gdyby nie ten mróz, byłoby nawet fajnie.  


-Nie takie złe? – powtórzyła po chwili kobieta. – Co masz na myśli?? Ktoś ci coś wcześniej zrobił??  


-Znaczy się… Na początku nauki tacy starsi chłopcy złapali mnie w uliczce, między domami. – przyznała się niechętnie. Głupio jej było mówić obcemu człowiekowi o swoich porażkach. Ojciec zawsze jej powtarzał, że musi być silna, mimo przeciwności losu. Sam taki był.  


-I, co zrobili?? – dopytywała się brunetka.  


-Mocno mnie zbili. Tata chciał ich ukarać, ale… nie pamiętam dokładnie ich twarzy. Tylko ból…  


Kobieta wpatrywała się w dziewczynę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wyobraziła sobie swojego syna, który przychodzi do niej pobity przez jakiś wyrostków. Itachi na pewno dałby im popalić. A nawet gdyby jego brat nie pamiętał twarzy złoczyńców, sam jakoś by doszedł do tego, kto to był. A ta drobna blondynka. W wieku jej młodszego syna. Napiętnowana przez wszystkich. Nienawidzona za sam fakt swojego istnienia. Odrzucana. A jednak radosna, uśmiechnięta, silna i potrafiąca wyciągnąć pozytywy z każdej sytuacji. Dlaczego tak jest??  


-Wiesz, Sasuke często mi o tobie opowiadał. – odezwała się w końcu do Naruko, by przerwać ciszę.  


-Naprawdę?? – zdziwiła się Namikaze. – Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. On nawet chyba się nie chce zadawać z kimś takim, jak ja…  


-Tak się zachowuje?? – tym razem zdziwienie zabrzmiało w głosie kobiety.  


-Nie, ale… po prostu zawsze otacza go tyle osób, a ja jestem prawie całkiem sama. On jest taki mądry, a ja nie mogę sobie poradzić w szkole. Nawet odezwać się do niego nie mogę, bo takie dziewczyny od razu się na mnie rzucają. To jest jakby… całkiem inna liga, niż ja.  


Brunetka zaczęła się głośno śmiać, powodując tym samym zaskoczenie na twarzy blondynki. Nie dalej jak wczoraj tych samych słów użył Sasuke, opisując jego stosunki z Naruko. „Całkiem inna liga, niż ja”. Tyle, że jemu chodziło o zachowanie blondynki.  


-Wiesz, powinnaś czasem z nim porozmawiać. On by tego bardzo chciał.  


-Serio?? – na twarzy dziewczyny wykwitł najszczerszy uśmiech, jaki kobieta widziała. – W takim razie w poniedziałek spróbuję zamienić z nim kilka słów.  


-Będzie bardzo zadowolony…  


-Kto będzie zadowolony??  


Do kuchni wszedł ojciec, mąż i głowa rodziny. Przez chwile patrzył na sączącą herbatkę Naruko z szeroko otwartymi oczami, aż w końcu zwrócił się w stronę żony.  


-Co ONA robi pod moim dachem?!!!!  


Blondynka automatycznie przeleciała wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, szukając najbliższej drogi ucieczki. Słyszała już wielokrotnie taki ton w swoim życiu. Zazwyczaj później musiała szybko uciekać, albo przytrafiało jej się coś złego.  


-Rozmawia ze mną. Zabronisz mi już przyprowadzać gości?? – słowa kobiety miały za zadanie przeciwstawić się mężczyźnie, ale jej głos wyraźnie drżał.  


-Jakim prawem ten szczeniak tu jest! NIKOMU nie wolno się z tym demonem zadawać! Tak powiedziałem i wszyscy muszą się tego trzymać!!!  


-Ale…  


Trzasnęło krzesło. Naruko wybiegła z kuchni i znikła na korytarzu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać. Kilka chwil później do kuchni wszedł Sasuke, przecierając ręką zaspane oczy.  


-Mamo, dlaczego Naruko do nas przyszła? Stało się jej coś?? Płakała… - dopytywał się chłopczyk. Zaraz jednak umilkł, patrząc na wściekłego ojca i równie, jak nie bardziej wściekłą matkę. – Kłócicie się?  


Rozległ się trzask i głowa mężczyzny odskoczyła w bok. Na policzku pojawił się duży, czerwony ślad, a on sam spojrzał osłupiały na kobietę, która wpatrywała się w niego wściekła. W tym samym momencie do domu wpadł Itachi i nadal ubrany, w butach, wbiegł do kuchni. Od razu zrozumiał sytuację i spojrzał wściekły na ojca.  


-Gdzie Naruko? – spytał, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.  


-Ten demon nie ma wstępu do mojego domu!  


-Ona nie jest demonem… - powiedział cicho Sasuke, na którego i tak nikt nie zwrócił uwagi.  


Po chwili w kuchni rozpętała się kłótnia pomiędzy żoną, a mężem. W tym czasie Sasuke ulotnił się z pomieszczenia. Po kilku minutach słychać było tylko głośny trzask wejściowych drzwi. Itachi zaklął pod nosem i wybiegł za bratem, by razem z nim poszukać młodej Namikaze. W domu Uchiha nadal trwała kłótnia. Była to jedna z największych kłótni, która udowodniła panu domu, że z kobietą nie warto zadzierać.

-Gdzie ty się wybierasz o tej porze! – Itachi złapał brata na rogu ulicy. – Masz wrócić do domu. Ja jej poszukam!  


-Nie! – krzyknął Sasuke, ale zaraz speszył się swoim wybuchem. Itachi był dla niego autorytetem, którego słuchał, w jakiejkolwiek sprawie To był pierwszy raz, gdy mu się sprzeciwił. – Ja… ja chcę też jej poszukać. Naruko jest…  


Starszy Uchiha uśmiechnął się i zawiązał bratu szalik na szyi. Sasuke odwzajemnił uśmiech, nadal zażenowany swoim irracjonalnym gniewem. Naruko… nawet jej nie znał. Była słaba w szkole. Rozbrajała. Miała niewielu znajomych. Zazwyczaj była sama. Często widział ją smutną, siedzącą w kącie, przez nikogo niezauważaną. Chciał do niej podejść, ale… Zawsze mu coś w tym przeszkadzało. A teraz mógł z nią porozmawiać. Musiał ją tylko znaleźć.  


-W takim razie ja sprawdzę jej dom i miasto. Ty zobacz miejsca, w których lubi przebywać.  


-Dobrze, aniki.

Sasuke sprawdził już jezioro, polanę w pobliskim zagajniku, opuszczoną szopę i kilka innych kryjówek, z których korzystała Naruko sama lub ze swoją paczką. Kilka z nich było zawalone śniegiem i niedostępne, co zawężało pole poszukiwań. Sasuke domyślał się, że dziewczyna może mieć jeszcze więcej miejsc, w których mogła się zaszyć, a o których on nie wie. O tych kilku dowiedział się, słysząc rozmowy blondynki lub, gdy ją przypadkiem widział samą, podczas spaceru z bratem albo matką. Sam już nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze mógłby pójść. Pomysły skończyły mu się już chwilę temu. Poza tym wiał przeraźliwie zimny wiatr. Wsadził przemarznięte dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, uprzednio naciągając na głowę kaptur.  


-Naruko, gdzie jesteś?  


Rozglądnął się wokół, zastanawiając się, dokąd mógłby teraz pójść. Był niedaleko akademii. Spojrzał na nią, jakby stamtąd mógł oczekiwać jakiejś pomocy. Nagle ruszył w jej stronę. Zauważył, że jedno z niższych okien było otwarte. To znaczyło, że ktoś tam może być…  


Oczywiście! Sasuke uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przecież Iruka-sensei czasami pozwalał Naruko zostawać z nim do późna, gdy Hokage wyruszał na misje. Blondynka lubiła tam przebywać. Teraz też mogła tam być.  


Przez okno wpadł do piwnicy. Powoli, w ciszy wszedł na drugie piętro, gdzie ich nauczyciel miał swój gabinet. Gdy był już kilka kroków od drzwi, usłyszał cichy szloch, dobiegający z wewnątrz. Po cichu otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Oprócz biurka i wielu szafek, zapchanych papierami oraz szafy była tutaj jeszcze kanapa i stolik. Stamtąd dochodził płacz.  


Znalazł Naruko za kanapą, w przemoczonym ubraniu, bez butów, przemarzniętą. Obejmowała rękami własne nogi, a twarz wtuliła w kolana. Całym jej ciałem trząsł szloch i zimno. Podszedł do niej, przykrył ją własną kurtką i przytulił. Próbowała uciec, ale nie pozwolił jej. Blondynka rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej.  


-Po… po co tu przy-szedłeś? – chlipała. – Nawet mnie nie lu…bisz… nikt mnie nie lubi… wszy mnie nie… nawidzą…  


-Naruko, to wcale nie jest prawda…  


-Właśnie, że tak! – krzyknęła, odsuwając się od niego. – Ty i tak nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi. A te dziewczyny traktują mnie jak śmiecia! Ile razy chciałam z tobą pogadać, a one…  


-Ja wcale im nie mówiłem, by tak robiły. Wcale nie chciałem, się od ciebie odgradzać! – Sasuke złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i potrząsnął lekko. – To wszystko, to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie…  


-Kłamiesz! Wszyscy kłamią! A później mnie wyzywają, biją, szydzą ze mnie. A ja chce po prostu kogoś, kto mnie będzie lubił…  


-Ja cię lubię… - brunet przytulił dziewczynę, która nie miała siły już się kłócić. Tak bardzo chciała, by to była prawda.

Itachi zaprowadził Naruko do jej domu i położył ją do łóżka. Dziewczynka długo jeszcze nie mogła zasnąć, więc Uchiha przeczytał jej bajkę, o którą prosiła. Sasuke przyprowadził ją do ich domu, gdzie matka przebrała ją w suche rzeczy. Ojciec był u siebie i leczył zranioną dumę. Chcieli, by przenocowała u nich, ale blondynka nie chciała sprawiać więcej kłopotów. Dlatego znaleźli się tu.  


Przystanął w drzwiach i spojrzał na śpiącą Naruko. Dziewczynka wyglądała przesłodko w czasie snu i tak spokojnie. Na ustach Itachiego pojawił się uśmiech, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.  


-Niedługo Naruko… pamiętaj o tym… już niedługo…

Ojciec zbeształ ją za nie poinformowanie dorosłych o przypadku znęcania się nad dziećmi. Jednocześnie prawie jej nie udusił, tak mocno ją do siebie przytulał. Mężczyzna dostał karę pieniężną, po której zapłaceniu nie zostało mu już prawie nic. Do tego dostał tyle godzin robót publicznych, że wystarczy tego na kilka lat. Mężczyzna i tak o wszystko obwiniał Naruko.  


Po tym zajściu Hokage pilnował ją jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Krępowało ją to, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że jest jej źle. Minato pokazywał tak, że ją kocha. Do tego zaczęła przyjaźnić się z Sasuke. A Itachi stał się jej pierwszym nauczycielem, który pomógł jej z nauką w szkole, nie tylko ze względu na prośbę Hokage, ale również z własnej woli. Niestety, nie mogło wszystko układać się dobrze.  


Gdy już kończyli akademię, Sasuke nagle się zmienił. Stał się zamknięty i w ogóle przestał się odzywać. Itachi znikł, a ojciec nie chciał, by została ninja. Zdała dzięki temu, że miała odwagę postawić się ojcu przy wszystkich nauczycielach w akademii. Później dowiedziała się, że Itachi uciekł, a wcześniej dokonał masakry całego klanu, zostawiając przy życiu tylko brata. Trafiła do drużyny razem z najmłodszym Uchihą, który zachowywał się, jakby nigdy wcześniej się nie przyjaźnili i Sakurą, która nienawidziła jej za to, że wcześniej miała lepszy kontakt z jej ukochanym. Jej kumple z paczki trafili do innych drużyn, więc znów została sama.  


Zdali test tak naprawdę tylko dzięki Naruko, która znała Kakashi’ego. Do tego ojciec opowiadał jej o egzaminie, jaki zrobił młodemu Hatake, gdy była mała, nie myśląc nawet, że w przyszłości może mieć za sensei’a właśnie Kakashi’ego. Później były misje, użeranie się z zespołem i powolne wyciąganie Sasuke z jego samotni. Gdy już myślała, że jej się to udało, on odszedł. Sakura udała się na trening do Tsunade, która była najlepszym medic-ninja w wiosce, a Hokage pozwolił wyruszyć jej na 3-letni trening z Jiraiya-sensei, który sam był jego mentorem.  


Gdy wróciła, starsza, zmieniona, silniejsza, Minato prawie jej nie poznał. Zrobiła furorę wśród chłopaków i razem z Sakurą postanowiły ściągnąć Sasuke do wioski. Od tej pory zawiesiły broń i między nimi panował względny spokój. Okazało się to niepotrzebne, bo on sam wrócił, gdy okazało się, że nie może zemścić się na bracie, który jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, po rozgromieniu Akatsuki przez Minato i innych Kage wiosek. Okazało się również, że zabił Orochimaru.  


Od tego momentu miało się zacząć poprawiać, jednak Naruko czuła, że jest coraz gorzej. Zdawała kolejne testy, wspinała się na kolejne szczeble kariery ninja, wyruszała coraz dalej i na dłużej. Dziewczyny z wioski latały za Uchihą, który mało sobie z tego robił. Chłopcy podrywali Naruko, która zajęta była ciągłymi treningami nad Kyuubi’m pod okiem ojca i mentorów. Ale tak naprawdę dziewczynie brakowało przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, którym był Sasuke. Rozmawiali ze sobą, nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Ale… coś było nie tak. Czuła się przy nim skrępowana, uważała na każde słowo czy gest. I ten dziwny błysk u niego w oku. Zaczęły wkurzać ją również ciągłe naprzykrzanie się fanek Uchihy. Jej jedynymi przyjaciółkami były Hinata Hyuuga i Sabaku no Temrai, którą poznała, gdy była z ojcem z Sunie. Nie mogła sobie jednak z tym wszystkim poradzić. Zażądała od ojca długoterminowej misji. W końcu była już jouninem. Minato, niechętnie, po wielu błaganiach, łzach czy nawet groźbach zgodził się. Było to proste zadanie. Wymiana ninja między wioskami na szkolenia, które miały trwać pół roku. Po pół roku zamiast Naruko pojawiła się tylko wiadomość, że zostaje na czas nieokreślony. Nikt jej nie widział, nikt nie wiedział, co się dokładnie z nią dzieje. Mijał czas, aż w końcu…


	2. Chapter 2

Powoli szła w stronę głównej bramy wioski. Nie oglądała się na nic. Koncentrowała się tylko na tym, by stawiać nogę przed poprzednią. I znowu. I znowu. I znowu… Była zmęczona podróżą, jednak cel był tak blisko. Przed samym wejściem przywołała na twarz szeroki uśmiech, poprawiła plecak i postawiła chłopca, którego do tej pory niosła, na ziemi. Ten zaraz schował się za nią i uczepił jej nogawki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przeszła przez bramę, po czym skierowała się do budynku Kage, zadowolona z faktu, że ninja w stróżówce śpią jak niemowlęta.  
Ludzie oglądali się za nią, ale twarz miała schowaną w cieniu obszernego kaptura. Szła szybko, a chłopczyk truchtał obok jej nogi, nie wypuszczając z rączek materiału jej spodni. Dotarli wreszcie do głównego budynku. Weszli po schodach na piętro i stanęli przed drzwiami gabinetu Hokage. Dziewczyna, a raczej młoda kobieta położyła plecak przy ścianie, posadziła chłopca na parapecie, naprzeciw drzwi i ucałowała jego blond-włosą główkę.  
-Niedługo wrócę, obiecuję.  
Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Kobieta uściskała go i zapukała. Gdy usłyszała pozwolenie, uśmiechnęła się przez ramię do chłopczyka i weszła.  
-Słucham, o co chodzi?  
Przy biurku siedziała blondynka ze sporymi piersiami, prawie niewidoczna przez papiery, walające się na biurku. Spojrzała zza nich na zakapturzoną postać, unosząc brwi, by pokazać, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na zgadywanki. Dziewczyna westchnęła i odrzuciła kaptur, uwalniając dwa długie kucyki złotych włosów. Patrzyła teraz na kobietę błękitnymi jak niebo oczami i uśmiechała się lekko.  
-Wróciłam, by zdać raport z misji, Tsunade-sama.  
-NARUKO!!!!!  
Kobieta pokonała dzielącą je przestrzeń i biurko w jednej sekundzie, po czym przytuliła swoją ulubienicę do piersi, próbując się jednocześnie nie rozpłakać. Tuliła ją przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu dziewczyna uwolniła się od jej uścisku i nabrała powietrza do płuc.  
-Prawie mnie udusiłaś!- powiedziała z wyrzutem, jednak jej śmiech na końcu zepsuł cały efekt.  
-Nie było cię ponad sześć lat! Ta misja nie miała trwać dłużej niż pół roku…  
-Coś mnie zatrzymało. Tutaj masz wszystkie informacje, która tam zdobyłam. – podała kobiecie teczkę, wypełnioną po brzegi dokumentami.- Dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś?  
-Ważna misja. Wyruszył ponad tydzień temu. Nie będzie go jeszcze prawie miesiąc.  
-Może to i dobrze, że wróciłam, gdy go nie ma… -westchnęła Naruko.  
-Coś się stało?  
-Po prostu…  
Przerwała. Zza drzwi dobiegł do nich cichy krzyk i płacz. Zanim Tsunade zdążyła zareagować, blondynka już wypadła na korytarz, a w jej oczach czaiła się wściekłość.

 

Chłopaczek siedział na parapecie i wyglądał przez okno. Czoło oparte miał o szybę, a blond włoski, troszkę już przydługie, wpadały mu do niebieskich oczu. Dmuchnął kilka razy, by się ich pozbyć, lecz to nie pomogło. Wtedy odgarnął je na bok rączką i zadowolony rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Zauważył, że kilka osób idzie w jego stronę, więc skulił się jak mógł na parapecie i udawał, że go nie ma. Jednak to nie pomogło.  
-Zgubiłeś się, mały?  
Poniósł swoje niebieskie oczęta na różowowłosą dziewczynę, która pochylała się nad nim. Tuż obok niej stała dziewczyna w brązowych włosach, spiętych w dwa koczki, chłopak z czerwonymi tatuażami na policzkach i dużym, białym psem przy nodze, oraz jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak, który trzymał się na uboczu. Na widok psa, który wywalił język, odsłaniając jednocześnie swoje wielkie zęby, broda chłopca zaczęła się trząść.  
-Mały, co ci jest?- Sakura przykucnęła przy nim.- Może ci pomóc??  
Gdy tylko wyciągnęła dłoń, by położyć ją na blond włosej główce, chłopak krzyknął cicho i rozpłakał się, cofając się, o ile to jeszcze było możliwe, w tył, przywierając całkowicie do ściany i okna.  
-Mały…  
Kunoichi nie zdążyła nic więcej zrobić, bo oto drzwi za nimi otworzyły się z hukiem. Pomiędzy nich wpadła jakaś smuga i zabrała chłopca, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Teraz przy oknie, tam gdzie siedział mały blondynek, stała wściekła Naruko, tuląc do piersi szlochającego chłopczyka i rzucając gniewne spojrzenia każdemu z nich. Sakura cofnęła się o krok, oszołomiona tym wszystkim. Zaraz jednak poznała koleżankę z drużyny i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Naruko! Wróciłaś wreszcie! Dlaczego tak długo…?!  
-Nie podchodź!  
Haruno zatrzymała się wpół kroku, gdy blondynka wysyczała do niej te słowa. Miała zamiar objąć dziewczynę na powitanie, ale teraz patrzyła w błękitne oczy, które mówiły jej, że blondynka nie żartuje. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna przestała wpatrywać się groźnie w ludzi, których znała, a całą swoją uwagę poświęciła chłopczykowi na swoich rękach.  
-Co się stało?  
-Bo… bo… bo ja się wystraszyłem.- wyznał chłopczyk trochę speszony swoim wybuchem.- Ten pies jest taki duży…  
-Akamaru?- zdziwił się Kiba i poklepał pupila po głowie.- On ci nic nie zrobi. Prawda, Akamaru?  
Pies szczeknął z aprobatą, a chłopczyk wtulił się bardziej w blondynkę.  
-Tylko tyle?- spytała go, a ten potrząsnął w zaprzeczeniu główką.  
-Potem ta pani się coś mnie pytała. A ciebie nie było. Przepraszam, okazan.- pisnął na końcu i znów schował twarzyczkę w ramieniu Naruko.  
-To nic, kochanie. Nie martw się…  
„Okazan?”. Kochanie? Co to ma znaczyć? Naruko matką?!”  
Przyjaciele wpatrywali się w tulącą do siebie chłopca dziewczynę, na jej zaniepokojoną, a jednak szczęśliwą twarz i nie mogli otrząsnąć się z szoku, który właśnie przeżyli. Naruko spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się z żalem.  
-Przepraszam, że tak gwałtownie zareagowałam. Myślałam, że coś mu się stało.  
-To jest twój syn?- spytała Tenten, która jako jedna z pierwszych odzyskała głos, po przeżytym zaskoczeniu.  
-No mały, przywitaj się ładnie.  
Blondynka postawiła chłopczyka na ziemi. Ten zaraz przylgnął do jej nogi, czując się niepewnie, gdy tyle obcych osób się na niego patrzyło. I jeszcze ten pies. Jednak mama była tu z nim. Odetchnął więc głęboko i pochylił się lekko.  
-Je-jestem Yuji Namikaze. Witajcie.  
Gdy tylko to powiedział, Akamaru podszedł do niego. Blondynek zastygł w miejscu, ze strachem wypisanym na twarzyczce. Zacisnął mocno piąstki na spodniach Namikaze, niepewny, co w tej sytuacji mógłby zrobić. Pies tylko szczeknął cicho, po czym polizał go, obśliniając mu całą twarz. Strach dziecka zastąpił miejsce obrzydzeniu, które wyraziło głośnym „bleee…”, by zaraz zamienić się w szczery śmiech radości. Od tej pory Akamaru nie był już tylko wielkim psem, ale też przyjacielem dla tego małego smyka.

 

Tsunade patrzyła na swoją ulubienicę i nie mogła wyjść z szoku. Wiedziała tylko jedno. Hokage, gdy wróci, będzie wściekły. Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała na chłopczyka, wychylającego swoją blond włosą główkę zza nogi blondynki. Przypomniał jej się nagle inny blond włosy chłopaczek, którego traktowała od zawsze jak syna i znowu westchnęła. Hokage naprawdę będzie wściekły.  
-Mogłabyś mi to…?  
-Przykro mi, ale nie chcę do tego wracać.- przerwała jej Naruko.- Mimo, że minęło tak dużo czasu, nadal jest to dla mnie bolesne.  
-A ojciec?  
Zapanowała cisza. Mimo, iż wyraz twarzy blondynki się nie zmienił, Tsunade zobaczyła w jej oczach ból. Nie chcąc drążyć dalej tego tematu, skierowała swe oczy na chłopczyka.  
-Gdzie macie zamiar zostać?  
-Myślałam, że tam, gdzie mieszkałam…  
-Dom spłonął kilka dni temu. Jakiś dowcipniś podłożył ogień. Remontujemy go właśnie. Ale chyba wiem, gdzie możesz zostać…  
Kobieta wyszła szybko z gabinetu, zostawiając zdezorientowaną Naruko samą. Ta wzięła synka na ręce i czekała na powrót zastępczej Hokage, która pojawiła się z powrotem już po kilku minutach.  
-Nie mamy pustych mieszkań, ale z dzieckiem nie zostawiłabym cię samej. Sasuke już dawno zgodził się, byś u niego została, gdyby zdarzyła się sytuacja, jak teraz.  
-Sasuke??  
Tsunade kiwnęła głową i znów usiadła za biurkiem. Naruko czekała na dalsze wyjaśnienia, kobieta jednak długo nie chciała zacząć mówić.  
-Nie złość się, Naruko. Jesteś dorosła, powinnaś zrozumieć, że czasami nie ma się innego wyboru. Naprawdę nie mam cię gdzie ulokować na czas remontu. A Sasuke… on się zmienił. Gdy poszłaś na tę misję, wyglądał na zawiedzionego…  
-Pewnie chciał ze mną walczyć…- mruknęła blondynka.  
-To twój przyjaciel. Pamiętaj o tym.- kobieta znów westchnęła i patrzyła uważnie na dziewczynę.- Wiem, że jesteś wściekła na siebie za to, że to nie ty go sprowadziłaś, ale najważniejsze, że on tu jest…  
-Nie o to chodzi!- przerwała jej Naruko.- Dziwi mnie tylko to, że on zaproponował coś takiego. Przecież Wielki Uchiha zawsze był samodzielny i zamknięty w swojej samotni. A teraz wpuszcza do niej mnie?! Wiele rzeczy musiało się zmienić przez ten czas, gdy mnie nie było!  
-Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele…- powiedziała cicho Tsunade i uśmiechnęła się. Blondynka odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
-Tsunade-sama? Mogę wejść?  
-Oczywiście Sasuke. My właśnie kończymy.  
Do gabinetu wszedł czarnowłosy. Naruko szybko zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Musiała przyznać, że te sześć lat dodały mu nie tylko wzrostu, ale i też męskości. Stwierdziła nawet, że gdyby to było sześć lat temu, w tej chwili zaczęłaby się ślinić na jego widok, jak to robiła Sakura. Jednak była dorosła, opanowana i doświadczona, więc tylko odwróciła głowę w stronę kobiety i czekała.  
Sasuke wręcz rozbierał wzrokiem blondynkę. Pamiętał ją jako dziecko. Jako gówniarę, której wszędzie było pełno, której usta się nie zamykały, która non stop latała w pomarańczowym dresie, z poobdzieranymi łokciami i kolanami. Była energiczna i porównywał ją zawsze do słońca, które świeci mimo wszystko i zawsze wyjdzie po burzy. A teraz? Stała przed nim, słoneczko przykryte czarnymi chmurami. Coś się stało. Coś bardzo złego. I on zamierzał się dowiedzieć, co!  
-Tutaj masz pieniądze, które Hokage zostawił tak na wszelki wypadek. Masz urlop do odwołania, więc przygotuj się, że przez najbliższe dwa miesiące będziesz siedzieć na tyłku.  
-Bardzo przyda mi się urlop.- Naruko uśmiechnęła się.  
-W takim razie idźcie już. Na pewno jesteś zmęczona po podróży. I głodna.- Tsunade ruchem dłoni wyprosiła ich z gabinetu. Blondynka i brunet ukłonili się i wyszli.


	3. Chapter 3

-Gdzie masz bagaże?  
Sasuke rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Jedyną rzeczą, którą Naruko wzięła był plecak, który mężczyzna zaraz jej odebrał.  
-To mój bagaż. Chodźmy już. Musze wstąpić do sklepu po coś na obiad.  
Uchiha kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął ich prowadzić w stronę rezydencji Uchiha. Naruko szła z tyłu, paplając wesoło do blondynka.  
-Co zjemy dzisiaj? Kupimy wołowiny, dawno jej nie było. I dużo czekolady na deser. I owoce. I lody! I musisz spróbować Icharaku Ramen. Nie ma tak wspaniałego dania jak ramen!! Zakochasz się, zobaczysz!!!  
Brunet prychnął cicho, na co Naruko wystawiła do niego język i wzięła na ręce chłopczyka, paplając nadal.  
-I musimy kupić ci jakieś łaszki, bo niedługo ze wszystkiego wyrośniesz. Jesteś już taki duży. Mój mały mężczyzna!- mówiąc to przytuliła go mocno.  
-Mamo!- zawołał zażenowany chłopczyk, jednak odwzajemnił uścisk.  
-Tutaj będzie całkiem inaczej, mówię ci. Do Tsunade możesz mówić babciu. Będzie się denerwować, ale ona naprawdę to lubi. I pójdziemy do Kiby. Może Inuzuka mają jakiegoś psiaka na zbyciu. Chciałbyś mieć psa?  
-Naprawdę?? Mógłbym??- ekscytował się blondynek.  
-Pewnie! Zobaczysz, weźmiemy małego szczeniaka, a on urośnie taaaaki wielki, jak Akamaru!!!  
-I będzie mój??  
-Oczywiście kochanie, że będzie twój!  
Sasuke patrzył na to kątem oka. Radosna twarz Naruko znów przypominała mu słońce. I malutkie słoneczko obok, jej synek. Hokage nie będzie mógł wyprzeć się go. Gdy brunet to sobie uświadomił, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nagle zatrzymał się i blondynka, nie zauważając tego, wpadła w niego.  
-Wchodzisz do tego sklepu, czy nie?- spytał, gdy zobaczył jej zły wzrok.  
-A… tak, właśnie!  
Weszli wszyscy. Naruko zostawiła Yuji’ego przy regale ze słodyczami, mówiąc, że może wybrać, co tylko chce, po czym sama popędziła, by kupić resztę. Sasuke przyglądał się, jak chłopczyk chodzi w jedną i drugą stronę przy regale, oglądając wszystkie półki. Blondynek często przyglądał się słodyczom z wyższych półek, których cena była wysoka, lecz jeżeli już po coś sięgał, to były to najtańsze czekolady. Uchiha zdziwił się tym. Dziecko w jego wieku powinno raczej patrzeć na wygląd, a nie na cenę. Jego rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się Namikaze.  
-Yuji, mówiłam, żebyś wybrał, co chcesz. Już nas nic nie obowiązuje!- blondynka porwała kilka czekolad z najwyższej półki i wsadziła je do wypełnionego po brzegi koszyka.- A teraz do kasy!!  
-Wszystko kupujemy??- spytał chłopczyk, patrząc jak matka pakuje przy kasie zakupy.  
-Oczywiście. Dzisiaj będzie wspaniały obiad, bo wróciliśmy. A jutro pójdziemy na zakupy!- Naruko zapłaciła za wszystko, porwała połowę siatek, drugą połowę wepchnęła w ręce Sasuke, po czym wyszła ze sklepu. Uchiha szedł za nimi, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc z tego, co się wokół niego działo.  
Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach byli już przed rezydencją Uchiha. Yuji stanął przed nią, zadarł główkę i z otwartymi ustami patrzył na duży dom przed nim. Brunet szybko, lecz z małymi trudnościami, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, zaś za nim weszli jego nowi współlokatorzy. Naruko zaraz wpadła do kuchni, strzeliła kupione rzeczy na stół i chciała wziąć się za gotowanie, jednak powstrzymał ją Sasuke.  
-Może najpierw kąpiel?- zaproponował.  
-Świetna myśl. Chodź Yuji, idziemy się wykąpać. A Sasuke w tym czasie ugotuje nam ryż!- blondynka złapała za rękę syna i pociągnęła w stronę łazienki. Znała drogę doskonale. Często spędzała tu popołudnia po ostrych treningach, gdy nie chciała wracać do domu.   
-Ręczniki znajdziecie w szafce pod umywalką. Macie coś na przebranie?- Uchiha szedł za nimi do samych drzwi.  
-Załatwisz coś, prawda? Jedyne co mamy to, to na sobie.- Naruko uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Postaram się. Zostawię wasze rzeczy w pierwszym pokoju po lewej od schodów, dobrze??  
-Oczywiście. I nie zapomnij ugotować ryżu!  
Dwójka Namikaze znikła za drzwiami łazienki, śmiejąc się wesoło. Sasuke zaś skierował się najpierw zostawić rzeczy blondynki w wymienionym wcześniej pokoju, później zaś skombinować im jakieś ciuchy. Po raz pierwszy ucieszył się, że jeszcze nie wywalił śmieci, jak określał stare rzeczy. Może wśród nich znajdzie ubrania, które będą nadawać się do noszenia.  
Po niespełna 10 minutach stanął przed drzwiami łazienki, cały w pajęczynach i kurzu. Zapukał cicho, najwyraźniej jednak nikt tego nie usłyszał przez śmiechy i piski, dochodzące z wewnątrz. Zapukał po raz drugi, tym razem dużo głośniej. Tym razem wszystko ucichło, a po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i pojawiła się w nich mokra głowa blondynki.  
-Tak?  
-Znalazłem wam coś na przebranie.- brunet wyciągnął w jej stronę ubrania, a Naruko porwała je szybko.  
-Dzięki.- powiedziała, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi. Sasuke zdążył jednak zauważyć, że przy rozmowie z nim nie zakrywała się ręcznikiem. Z nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach, poszedł do kuchni, by ugotować ten nieszczęsny ryż.  
Po następnych dziesięciu minutach do kuchni wpadł Yuji. Ubrany był w granatową bluzę i białe spodenki, stare ubrania Sasuke. Tuż za nim weszła Naruko. Miała na sobie białą sukienkę na ramiączka, którą brunet znalazł kiedyś na dnie szafy swojej mamy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła wypakowywać wszystkie kupione składniki. Blondynek usiadł na krześle przy stole i przez chwilę rozglądał się tylko wokół, jakby speszony obecnością kogoś nowego. Machał nóżkami nad ziemią, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał.  
-Mamo?? A ile tutaj będziemy??  
-Nie wiem. Muszą wyremontować mój stary dom, to wtedy się tam przeniesiemy- Naruko rozłożyła sobie potrzebne do gotowania składniki na blacie kuchennym i wzięła się za przyrządzanie obiadu.  
-A czego teraz nie możemy w nim mieszkać??  
-Bo jest zepsuty, dlatego. Tsunade-baachan mówiła przecież, że ktoś go spalił.  
-Dlaczego ktoś to zrobił??  
-Nie wiem, słońce. Komuś pewnie musiał przeszkadzać.  
-Dlaczego??  
Naruko uśmiechnęła się szeroko do chłopczyka. Kątem oka widziała, jak Uchiha nerwowo odkłada łyżkę. On pewnie nie mógłby spokojnie odpowiadać na pytania malca.  
-Sasuke, usiądź już. Resztę zrobię sama.  
-Przecież ja też mogę…- zaprotestował brunet.  
-Usiądź.- powiedziała łagodnie blondynka, a on jej posłuchał.   
Usiadł przy stole, naprzeciw małego Namikaze, który nagle stał się bardzo spokojny. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo. Naruko zdążyła pokroić warzywa i mięso, a blondynek już miał kolejne ważne pytania do zadania.  
-Mamo… a pójdziemy później na spacer?? Pokażesz mi wioskę? I ten fajny plac zabaw, który widziałem po drodze?  
-Pewnie, że pójdziemy.  
-I zaprowadzisz mnie na tą wielką górę z twarzami?   
-Oczywiście.  
-A, co będzie z tym pieskiem??  
-Zapytam Kiby, czy ma szczeniaka na zbyciu, ale to nie dzisiaj już.  
-Szkoda… ale zapytasz?  
-Zapytam.  
-Obiecujesz??  
-Obiecuję.  
Sasuke patrzył na tą wymianę zdań i zastanawiał się, o czym oni tak naprawdę rozmawiają. Niby był konkretny temat, ale Uchiha zauważył, że oboje nie przywiązują do niego zbytniej wagi. Ważny był tylko słyszany głos drugiej osoby. Kochanej osoby. Czy tak wyglądają więzi w rodzinie? Brunet zastanowił się nad tym, ale jego wspomnienia były już zatarte przez upływający czas.  
-Mamo, a S…Sasuke-san też z nami pójdzie??- spytał z lekkim wahaniem Yuji.  
-Nie wiem…- odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili, ale zaraz odwróciła się od patelni, na której właśnie kończyła wszystko smażyć i uśmiechnęła do syna.- Sam musisz go o to zapytać. Może Sasuke ma akurat inne plany.  
-Masz inne plany, Sasuke-san?- Yuji wlepił swoje wielkie, niebieskie oczęta w mężczyznę naprzeciw niego i czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony.  
-Ja…- brunet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie miał zamiaru nigdzie wychodzić. Chciał posiedzieć, poczytać i cieszyć się jednym z nielicznych wolnych popołudni, a tu dziecko jego przyjaciółki chce z nim i z mamusią iść na spacerek. Już miał na końcu języka odpowiedź, że jednak ma inne plany, ale spojrzał jeszcze na Naruko. Ta również czekała na jego odpowiedź, a w jej oczach mógł zobaczyć nie tylko psotne iskierki, ale również coś jeszcze, czego nie mógł określić. Czyżby nadzieja?- Nie mam żadnych planów. Mogę w ostateczności z wami pójść.  
-Huraa!!!!- krzyknął rozradowany chłopczyk i wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Reakcji blondynki nie zdążył zobaczyć, bo ta odwróciła się z powrotem do kuchenki, mógłby jednak przysiąść, że kątem oka zauważył na jej ustach uśmiech.  
Naruko sprawnym ruchem nałożyła trzy talerze ryżu, polała sosem z warzywami i dodała dużo smażonej wołowiny. Położyła to wszystko na stole i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Smacznego!!!  
-Itadakimasu! – krzyknął uradowany blondynek i wziął się za pałaszowanie wszystkiego, co miał na talerzu.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że gotujesz. – powiedział Sasuke, próbując przyrządzonego przez nią dania. – I do tego, że tak dobrze.  
-Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz, Uchiha. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się, jednak brunet podejrzewał, że ten uśmiech nie do końca był taki łobuzerski, na jaki miał wyglądać.  
Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali w czasie posiłku. Yuji również dołączał się do dyskusji w momentach, o których Sasuke nawet by nie podejrzewał, że dziecko może zdawać sobie sprawę z czegoś takiego. Mimo to zauważył, że Naruko co jakiś czas, gdy blondynek nie patrzył, podrzucała mu lepsze kawałki wołowiny na talerz. Gdy spostrzegła, że Uchiha to widzi, puściła do niego perskie oko i nadal tak robiła, a sama nawet nie tknęła swojego jedzenia.  
-Zjadłem!! – krzyknął rozradowany chłopczyk i posłał ogromny uśmiech w stronę swojej mamy. Zaraz jednak zobaczył jej prawie pełny talerz i zdenerwował się. – Mamo!! Nic nie zjadłaś!!  
-Nie prawda!! – Naruko oburzyła się jak małe dziecko. – Przecież nie mam mięsa!  
-Mamo! Gaara-san mówił, że masz jeść!  
-Przecież jem, no! – jak na potwierdzenie jej słów, kolejna porcja wylądowała w jej ustach.  
-Mamo… - tym razem głos chłopczyka stał się bardziej błagalny.  
-Zjem, nie bój się. A wiesz, że Sasuke ma tutaj wielki ogród z małą rzeczką i kolorowymi rybkami?  
-Naprawdę?? – niebieskie oczy przeniosły się na bruneta, który powoli kiwnął głową.  
-Leć zobaczyć! Wyjście jest na końcu korytarza.  
-Super!!!  
Chłopak znikł z kuchni w ułamku sekundy. Zaraz jednak wrócił, pocałował blondynkę w policzek, przytulił i śmiejąc się wesoło, pobiegł oglądnąć ogród. Naruko wstała, by pozbierać naczynia i umyć wszystko, ale Sasuke złapał ją i posadził z powrotem na swoim miejscu.  
-Co znowu?  
-Chyba miałaś zjeść.  
-Jadłam, nie widziałeś??  
-Widziałem, że oddawałaś niepostrzeżenie swoje jedzenie Yuji’emu. Musisz być wykończona po takiej podróży. Dlaczego nie jesz??  
-To dla mnie za dużo. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona to takich dużych racji żywieniowych.  
-Nie jesteś przyzwyczajona? – Uchiha spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, dla ciebie 3 miski ramenu pod rząd to było mało.  
-To było kiedyś. Wiele się przez ten czas zmieniło…  
-Naruko…  
Dziewczyna wstała, pozbierała talerze i ruszyła do zlewu. Sasuke podszedł do okna i otworzył je, by zobaczyć, co mały Namikaze wyrabia w jego ogrodzie. Zauważył go, leżącego na drewnianej kładce i próbującego złapać przepływające pod nim w wodzie karpiki. Naruko, gdy była młodsza, zawsze robiła to samo. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze lata, gdy byli mali, a wszystko było proste. To rozmyślanie przerwał mu huk roztrzaskujących się o ziemię talerzy.  
Zdążył podbiec do leżącej na ziemi blondynki, gdy do kuchni wpadł zdyszany Yuji. Rękawy bluzki miał mokre aż po łokcie, gdy stanął w progu. Sasuke spodziewał się, że zacznie krzyczeć, panikować, płakać. Nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopiec podbiegł do umywalki, zmoczył w zimnej wodzie czystą szmatkę i położył ją na czole blondynki.  
-Sasuke-san, czy mógłbyś położyć gdzieś mamę na czymś miękkim??  
Brunetowi odjęło mowę. Dosłownie. Nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa, zdziwiony spokojem tego blondynka. Kiwnął więc tylko głową, wziął Naruko z podłogi i ruszył do pokoju, który udostępnił tej dwójce. Już wcześniej zauważył, że dziewczyna strasznie schudła. A niosąc ją zobaczył zbyt wystające obojczyki i kości policzkowe, chude jak patyki ręce, co z daleka nie było widać. Nawet kości miednicy odznaczały się wyraźnie pod tą zwiewną sukienką. Wszystko było mocno nie tak!   
-Zawołam lekarza. – podsunął Sasuke, gdy już położył Naruko na łóżku. Yuji przyczłapał za nim, niosąc miskę z lodowatą wodą, by zmieniać okład na czole blondynki.  
-Mama nigdy nie chciała się badać. Nawet Gaara-san kazał jej przejść badania, ale ona się nie zgodziła.  
-Często jej się zdarza tak nagle mdleć?? – spytał brunet, gdy już wysłał swojego klona na poszukiwanie Sakury. Chłopczyk wyglądał, jakby zmagał się z własnymi myślami. Zapewne Naruko powiedziała mu, by nikomu nie mówił o jej przypadłościach. Zawsze sama chciała sobie radzić. – Możesz mi powiedzieć. Chce jej pomóc.  
-Wszystko zaczęło się, jak miałem 2 lata. Nie pamiętam, dlaczego. Pamiętam jedynie strach o mamę. Obudziła się po jakimś czasie. Był wtedy już chyba wieczór, albo wczesna noc. Na drugi dzień pobiegła na kolejną misję…  
-A ty?? Zostawiała cię samego??  
-Nie! – oburzył się chłopczyk. – W tym czasie byłem u Misuki-san. Ta pani była jedyną miłą dla nas osobą. Bardzo lubiłem ją i jej syna, Goi. Spędzałem u nich dużo czasu.  
-A jak było z jedzeniem? – dopytywał się dalej Sasuke. Chłopczyk mówił bez szczegółów, więc nie mógł dokładnie dowiedzieć się, jak przez te sześć lat żyła Naruko. – Dobre jedzenie podawali w restauracjach?  
Z tego, co brunet pamiętał, Naruko nigdy nie lubiła gotować. Wolała chodzić po barach i tam zamawiać coś do jedzenia, by zjeść w gronie znajomych lub z ojcem. Tam chyba było tak samo.  
-Nie wiem. Mama gotowała zawsze, jak wracała z misji. Jadaliśmy z jednego talerza. Zawsze rysowałem linię, by było po równo, ale i tak wydawało mi się, że mam więcej niż mama. Nawet jak mówiłem, że nie jestem głodny, by ona w końcu porządnie się najadła, to i tak długo mnie męczyła, aż w końcu posłusznie zjadałem. – Yuji spuścił główkę, jakby te wspomnienia go przytłaczały. Nie płakał, ale mimo tego Sasuke i tak wiedział, że jest mu źle. – Mama zawsze dbała bardziej o mnie, niż o siebie…  
-Jestem!! Co się stało???  
Sakura wpadła do pokoju z prędkością światła. Tuż za nią pojawił się klon bruneta, który zaraz znikł z cichym „puff”. Haruno przysiadła na krawędzi łóżka, dokładnie oglądając nieprzytomną Naruko. Później przeniosła pytające spojrzenie na prawdziwego Uchihę.  
-Zemdlała. Tyle tylko wiem. Nic więcej ci nie pomogę.  
-Dobra. Moglibyście wyjść oboje? Chcę ją zbadać.  
-Mama będzie się denerwować, jak mnie nie będzie, gdy się obudzi. – powiedział powoli Yuji.  
-Nie martw się. Zawołam cię, jak tylko twoja mama otworzy oczy. – kunoichi uśmiechnęła się do chłopczyka, który tylko kiwnął głową, po czym razem z Sasuke przenieśli się szybko do kuchni.  
Brunet postawił czajnik na gazie i spojrzał na blondynka, który siedział cichutko na parapecie i patrzył w niebo. W niczym już nie przypominał tego rozwrzeszczanego dziecka jeszcze sprzed kilkunastu minut. Na pewno był już przyzwyczajony do ciągłego, nieuzasadnionego mdlenia swojej mamy, ale nadal się bał. Sasuke wiedział to, po jego mocno zaciśniętych piąstkach.  
-Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?? – spytał chłopczyk, gdy Uchiha usiadł obok niego na parapecie i podał mu kubek z ciepłą herbatą. – Mama niedługo się obudzi.  
-Pewnie. W końcu Sakura to nasza najlepsza medic ninja. Zobaczysz, że obie zejdą tu, zanim się obejrzysz. – blondynek kiwnął głową, ale nie wyglądał na zbytnio pocieszonego. Brunet zastanawiał się, co zrobić, by oderwać go od czarnych myśli. – Chciałbyś może zobaczyć kolekcję broni, którą mam w sali treningowej??  
-Masz tu salę treningową?? I broń?? A będę mógł dotknąć?? – w niebieskich oczach pojawiły się iskierki podniecenia, które jednak nie zakryły całkowicie będącego w nich smutku.  
-Jasne. Musisz tylko bardzo uważać.  
-Super!


End file.
